¡I hate you, senpai!
by Nitsudani
Summary: Todos son conscientes de la profunda admiración que Sawamura siente por Chris; pero eso no es de agrado para Miyuki, el cual hará lo necesario para que el pitcher también lo admire a él, ¿Qué hará cuando se entere que Sawamura solo siente odio por él? [Miyusawa]
1. Declaración de odio

_Estoy obsesionada con Diamond no ace, desde ya hace tiempo había visto algunos capítulos, y cuando quise reanudarlo, ya no sabía en qué capitulo me había quedado, así que opté por comenzarlo desde el primer capítulo. Ni siquiera recordaba lo extremadamente idiota que era Sawamura, ni lo sexy y perfecto que era Miyuki. Mientras veía la serie, me dije "Genial, me gusta el MiyukixSawamura, veamos que hay sobre esta pareja" me encontré doujinshis hermosos y hot, fan art, y, por último, comencé a leer fanfics, encontrando maravillosas joyas y me animé a aportar algo al fandom, y aquí me tienen, publicando este fanfic._

 _Espero que sea de su agrado._

 _Disclaimer: Diamond no ace es propiedad de Yuji Terajima, yo solo lo he tomado prestado sus personajes para satisfacer mis fantasías BL (Yaoi)_

 _Advertencia: Exceso de Ooc._

* * *

.

.

—¡Chris-senpai, atrapa mis lanzamientos, por favor!

Era como la quinta vez que Sawamura insistía en que Takigawa le ayudara con su entrenamiento. El mayor solo suspiraba ante el obstinado chico, ya lo había rechazado varias veces diciéndole que mejor se enfocara en su pésimo bateo y en su fildeo, pero como de costumbre, el menor siempre refunfuñaba ante las nuevas órdenes.

—Si tanto es tu deseo por practicar, ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Miyuki?

—No importa cuántas veces se lo pida, él siempre me rechaza por estar con Furuya, además, siempre me está haciendo todo tipo de bromas—cada vez que lo recordaba, Sawamura sentía unas enormes ganas de usar al cátcher oficial como una pelota de béisbol e intencionalmente fallar sus bolas rápidas para que los bateadores hicieran un home run.

—De acuerdo, te ayudaré—Chris suspiró derrotado ante su escandaloso kohai, y se percató que no podía negarse a cualquier petición que este le hiciera-y más cuando se trataba por el bien del equipo de Seidou-pero no podía quejarse, el entusiasmo del menor solo confirmaban su futuro como Ace del equipo, por lo que él tendría que pulirlo hasta que ese día llegase.

—¡Chris-senpai, realmente eres un tipo genial! —exclamaba con su característica euforia.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento, Sawamura estaba entusiasmado, realmente admiraba a Chris, y el hecho de que él atrapara sus lanzamientos, lo llenaba de una desbordante alegría que no podía ocultar. Al llegar al lugar destinado, el castaño se llevó una desagradable sorpresa; pues en bullpen se encontraba el molesto cátcher y su eterno rival Furuya. La presencia de ambos chicos, sacaba de quicio al castaño menor, haciendo desaparecer su entusiasmo. Trató de no darle mucha importancia, ya que al final lo único que le interesaba era poder practicar con su querido y admirado senpai.

Luego de que Takigawa se colocara su pechera, careta y guante, se colocó en posición adecuada para atrapar los lanzamientos de Sawamura, este sonrió ante el momento en que el cátcher de tercero se preparaba. Respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse y analizando la situación para poder hacer un excelente lanzamiento, digno de recibir los mejores elogios. Observó detenidamente el guante que estaba a una pequeña distancia, levantó su pierna derecha y se preparó para lanzar la bola.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos, se escuchó el fuerte sonido de la pelota haciendo contacto con el guante del cátcher. Sawamura se impresionó por ese extraordinario efecto, que comenzó a emocionarse.

—¡Buen lanzamiento, Sawamura! —lo elogió Chris.

—¡GRACIAS! —gritó a todo pulmón.

Al otro lado del bullpen, se encontraba Miyuki, observando como Sawamura sonreía ante los elogios que recibía de Takigawa. En esos momentos, era cuando el cátcher oficial se maldecía; pues sabía que era el responsable de que el pitcher sintiera tanto respeto hacia Chris, y ver como el menor disfrutaba de su compañía, solo lo hacía experimentar cosas desagradables, llegando al punto en que olvidaba que él también admiraba a Chris.

Miyuki sabía que algo andaba mal con él; pues no era normal sentir rabia cada vez que alguien se acercara a Sawamura, o querer monopolizarlo y poner sus manos sobre su flexible cuerpo. Él más que nadie sabía que ese tipo de pensamientos no eran propios de un cátcher; pero, ¿Qué podía hacer?, era inevitable no tener esa clase de pensamientos, y menos cuando sus ojos captaban la imagen del escandaloso pitcher.

—Miyuki-senpai—pronunció Furuya.

—Lo siento, Furuya, será mejor que dejemos la practica por hoy.

Miyuki se sentía patético, no soportaba seguir viendo la manera en que Sawamura le sonreía a otro que no fuese él. Chasqueó los dientes a causa de la rabia y salió del bullpen, ya había tenido suficiente de estúpidas escenitas entre el pitcher y el ex cátcher.

 **…**

—Eijun-kun, realmente has mejorado en tus lanzamientos —comentaba el Kominato menor.

—Sí, todo es gracias a Chris-senpai— respondió el castaño.

Ambos chicos se encontraban degustando su cena en el comedor, estaban de lo más cómodo conversando sobre las prácticas de béisbol; pero esa comodidad no duró mucho, ya que se vieron interrumpidos por cierta persona.

—¿Aun sigues creyendo que has mejorado tus lanzamientos? —una molesta voz se escuchó a sus espaldas—ni siquiera tienes control en la bola. Si continúas cometiendo el mismo error, nunca llegaras a convertirte en el ace del equipo—una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. Si había algo que Miyuki disfrutara tanto después del béisbol, era el poder burlarse de su kohai.

—¡¿Qué dijiste! —Sawamura se levantó de su silla, estaba molesto por el comentario.

—Lo siento, no recordaba que tu idiotez no te permitía comprender algo tan sencillo.

Sawamura sintió el deseo de golpearlo en su rostro, ¿Qué demonios había hecho para que fuese objeto de burla?, siempre se esforzaba en los entrenamientos para no ser una carga para el equipo; pero no importaba lo que hiciera, al final, Miyuki se encargaba de minimizar sus logros.

—¡Bastardo! —el castaño menor lo vio con ojos llenos de odio.

—Genial, amo esa expresión en tu rostro—Miyuki sonrió maliciosamente.

El ambiente comenzaba a tornarse tenso, si fuese en otras circunstancias, el resto del equipo que se encontraba presente, le prestarían la menor importancia; pero esta vez sentían que había algo diferente, ninguno era desconocedor de la horrible personalidad de Miyuki; pero en esta ocasión, sus bromas eran más crueles de lo normal. Sawamura podría ser demasiado escandaloso, hasta el punto de hostigar a los demás, aun así, él demostraba lo mucho que amaba el béisbol, y al final, eran contagiados por su desbordante entusiasmo.

Desde que Sawamura llegó a la preparatoria, todos se sorprendieron por la fantástica batería que formó junto a Miyuki, por lo que pensaron que, al momento de ser un jugador del primer equipo, ambos se llevarían bien; pero fue todo lo contrario.

—Yo… ¡TE ODIO! —gritó Sawamura. No mentía, en sus ojos se podía apreciar el intenso odio que sentía hacia su senpai.

—¡He! —Miyuki sonrió sádicamente ante las palabras del pitcher.

Al ver eso ojos llenos de odio dirigido a él, algo en su interior encendió el límite de su asquerosa personalidad.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí este primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas cosas pasaran entre estos dos, tanto, que puede que afecte al equipo. Les pido disculpas por lo Ooc de los personajes, trataré de acoplarme más a sus verdaderas personalidades (aunque ya sabemos la horrible personalidad de Miyuki)**_

 _¡Nos leemos la próxima!_


	2. Las primeras señales de sentimientos

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado. Al principio tenía dudas con publicar este fic, pero me armé de valor y terminé por publicarlo. Sé que el fandom no es muy conocido; pero espero que otras personas lo descubran y se terminen enamorando de los personajes._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

—Realmente eres un demonio—dijo Kuramochi, refiriéndose a Miyuki.

—Gracias—contestó el cátcher

—No es un cumplido, idiota.

Luego de la pésima escena en el comedor, Kuramochi y Miyuki caminaban rumbo a sus respectivos dormitorios. Habían tenido un día agotador debido a la intensa práctica, y si a eso le sumamos la pequeña riña con el pitcher de primero, el día definitivamente había sido el más cansado y fastidioso de todos, así que lo mejor era descansar el cuerpo para evitar futuras y peligrosas lesiones.

—Cuando Sawamura termine de lanzar, has que tome un baño—el parador en corto se sorprendió ante la petición del cátcher.

—Tal parece que te preocupas demasiado por ese idiota.

—Es mi deber como cátcher. Además, sabes que sería un problema para el equipo si llegara a lesionarse.

—No pongas al equipo como una excusa.

—¿Eh? —Miyuki estaba algo confundido.

Kuramochi observó detenidamente a su amigo, sabía que este tenía una horrible personalidad, que se divertía haciéndole bromas a Sawamura. Al principio creyó que eso era lo más normal del mundo; después de todo, los senpais siempre molestaban a los kohais, convirtiéndolos en recaderos y gastándoles bromas. Pero luego de pensarlo tras ya varios días, supo que había algo más. No dudó en observar en silencio la interacción entre ellos dos, llegando a percatarse de las miradas que Miyuki le daba a Sawamura, o cuando podía notar una sonrisa pequeña y de corta duración en el rostro del cátcher. Supo de inmediato que algunos sentimientos comenzaban surgir.

No dijo nada con respecto a su descubrimiento, no era como si a él le importara; pero ver diariamente como su amigo era cada vez más estúpido en la manera de tratar al pitcher, simplemente lo hartó. Creyó que era una persona astuta, ya que ideaba estrategias para un mejor partido de béisbol; pero era un completo idiota en temas de romances.

—No actúes como si no entendieras lo que te estoy tratando de decir. Sabes que me refiero a lo que sientes por Sawamura— como no había forma de que Miyuki se diera cuenta por sí mismo sobre sus sentimientos, decidió ayudarlo un poco, tal vez sería bueno captando las indirectas— Solo pasas molestándolo, cosa que disfrutas mucho; pero cuando está cerca de Chirs-senpai, dejas salir tu frustración y eres más cruel con tus palabras. Es por eso que cree que lo odias.

—¿Lo que siento por Sawamura? —el cátcher arqueó una de sus cejas, tratando de comprender las palabras de su compañero— si te refieres a que estoy enamorado de ese idiota, estas completamente equivocado. Y con respecto a lo de Chris-senpai, es solo que es mi deber como cátcher titular el velar por mis pitcher, así que tal vez solo me moleste el hecho que Sawamura no me pida atrapar sus lanzamientos.

—Pero…—Kuramochi trató de replicar las palabras de Miyuki, sabía que no estaba equivocado.

—Kuramochi—pronunció el cátcher—no saques conclusiones erróneas.

 **…**

 _«Ese idiota… ¿Quién se cree que es?»_

Sawamura corría alrededor del campo de prácticas-como siempre lo hacía-. No había dormido bien por culpa de las palabras que Miyuki le había dicho la noche anterior. Sabía que no era muy listo como los demás, incluso sabía que su personalidad no era la de un _Ace_ ; pero no por eso merecía ser tratado de la manera tan cruel por parte de sus compañeros.

 _«Miyuki Kazuya, eres el cátcher titular, deberías tener más consideración con los pitcher. Somos tu responsabilidad»_

Sawamura se detuvo por un momento y analizó sus propias palabras. Ahora que recordaba, nunca había visto a Miyuki tratar mal Kawakami, al contrario, con él era más sutil al momento en que no podía realizar los lanzamientos deseados. Con Furuya era más exigente, pero no lo utilizaba como objeto de burlas. Entonces… ¿Por qué a él no le daba un trato más amable? ¿Por qué se esmeraba en hacerle la vida imposible? ¿Por qué nunca lo elogiaba? Eran las preguntas que Sawamura se formulaba, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a cada una de ellas; pero sabía que no serviría de nada, y que el único que podría responderlas, era Miyuki.

No quería aceptarlo, pero tal vez, existía la posibilidad de que Miyuki lo odiara. De solo imaginarlo, hacía que su pecho doliera, no podía quejarse; después de todo, él le había confesado su odio, aun cuando solo habían siendo palabras que no sentía. Porque había que admitirlo, él no lo odia. Lo sacaba de quicio con sus bromas, pero no podía odiarlo, al contrario, él sentía admiración. Obviamente no lo confesaría; pues decirlo, solo ocasionaría que el cátcher se sintiera con aires de grandeza, y ya tenía suficiente de su maldita personalidad.

Continuó con su práctica matutina. No quería darle mucha importancia respecto al tema de Miyuki.

Todo iba bien hasta que cierta persona se unió a su práctica.

—¡Furuya! —exclamó con desagrado—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesito incrementar mi resistencia.

—Practica tu solo.

Sawamura conocía el potencial de su compañero, pero no por eso, se quedaría atrás. Intentaría demostrar que también podía ser alguien capaz de guiar al equipo, y también podía cargar con sus esperanzas. Pero primero tenía que practicar arduamente, y así poder ganarse el número del _Ace._

 **…**

—Miyuki, ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de Sawamura? —preguntó el entrenador Kataoka.

—Últimamente ha estado lanzando mucho mejor, no lanza bolas y su control ha ido mejorando—contestó el cátcher.

—Me gustaría que realizara una última práctica.

—De acuerdo, haré que lance unos cuantos lanzamientos y…

—No es necesario que lo hagas. Quiero que Chris se encargue de él.

—D-De acuerdo.

Miyuki salió de la oficina del entrenador. Su rostro estaba ensombrecido y apretaba fuertemente sus puños. Sentía una furia que recorría todo su cuerpo. Escuchar que Chris se encargaría de atrapar los lanzamientos de Sawamura, lo había hecho sentir molesto. Después de todo, él era el cátcher titular, podía encargarse de la práctica del pitcher, además ambos tenían que estar sincronizados por si lo necesitarían en un partido oficial.

Iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no le prestó atención a Furuya, el cual lo había alcanzado y le pedía que atrapara sus lanzamientos; pero el cátcher no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

Llegó al campo de entrenamiento y vio aun extrovertido Sawamura, el cual practicaba su pésimo bateo.

 _«Este chico si sabe cómo desperdiciar energías»_ Sonrió al verlo. Esa forma de actuar del pitcher era algo molesto, pero debía admitir que, en cierta manera, su actitud le gustaba.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo.**_

 _¡Nos leemos la próxima!_


	3. La crueldad de Sawamura

_Mientras espero que un alma piadosa, termine de traducir los nuevos capítulos del segundo acto, les dejo el capítulo tres de esta historia. A pesar de que no cuenta con un gran público, disfruto escribiéndolo, porque mientras lo hago, me imagino a los personajes actuando cada escena._

* * *

.

.

Seidou era víctima del intenso resplandor del sol. Los integrantes del equipo estaban más agotados que nunca. Algunos sentían desfallecer sus piernas, mientras que otros se sofocaban por el calor, sudando hasta empapar el uniforme.

En cualquier momento, Seidou seria eliminado por el terrorífico verano.

—¡Hoy me siento con mucha energía! —exclamó el hiperactivo pitcher de primero.

—Eijun-kun, me sorprende tu resistencia ante el sol.

—Mi querido Harucchi, esto es gracias a mi entrenamiento diario—el castaño hablaba con orgullo.

—Yo diría, que es porque a los idiotas no les afecta el calor—intervino Miyuki en la conversación.

—¿A quién llamas idiota?

—No veo a otro idiota más que a ti.

Sawamura sintió el deseo de estrangular al cátcher, aunque eso significara que tendría que pasar el resto de sus años en prisión. Después de todo, libraría a la humanidad de una asquerosa persona con personalidad retorcida.

Miyuki se quitó la careta, dejando ver el sudor que recorría por el costado de su mejilla derecha. Sonrió con sorna al ver la cara de disgusto que el atolondrado pitcher había puesto. En momentos así, era cuando más disfrutaba molestarlo, era como una necesidad diaria que debía realizar para satisfacerse. Era consciente de su personalidad; pero últimamente, sentía que había escalado un nivel mal, y a eso se le atribuía la presencia del escandaloso de Sawamura. Sabía que tarde o temprano, ese chico seria su perdición.

El entrenamiento de los chicos aún continuaba. Miyuki se colocó su casco y tomó un bate para luego agitarlo levemente.

Por otra parte, Sawamura siguió con su rutina diaria, la cual consistía en correr con su preciada amiga-una llanta-atada con una cuerda a su cintura. Pero ahora estaba con la compañía de Haruichi, quien corría a su lado. Con la diferencia de que no tenía ninguna llanta atada a su cintura; pues para él, resultaba algo vergonzoso.

 **…**

Después de que el entrenamiento acabó, Sawamura fue llamado a la oficina del entrenador, por lo que estaba algo nervioso. No sabía de qué quería hablar; pero al ver su rostro más serio que de costumbre, sabía que era algo de suma importancia, y no podía esperar. Antes de entrar al lugar respiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios.

—¿Qué es lo que quería hablar, boss?

—Miyuki me comentó que lo has estado haciendo bien en los entrenamientos.

—Si. Ya puedo tener un mayor control en la bola.

—Aun así, no es suficiente… Mañana tendrás un entrenamiento especial, por lo que no practicaras tus lanzamientos con Miyuki.

—Pero él es el cátcher oficial.

—No te preocupes. Chris se encargará de tu entrenamiento.

—¡Si, boss!

Sawamura sintió un gran alivio al ver que el asunto no era algo grave. Al contrario, era algo que lo llenaba de felicidad. Nuevamente volvería a formar una batería con su preciado senpai.

Los chicos de tercero habían dejado el equipo, por lo que el castaño no podía interactuar con el cátcher. Además de que no podía verlo en el instituto. Por eso, el que el entrenador le diera esa clase de noticia, lo había llenado de felicidad y de desesperación por ver a su senpai.

En esos momentos, su estómago rugió, ya era tiempo de que comiera la cena. Así que se dirigió a la cafetería. Al llegar, le sirvieron tres tazones de arroz, los suficientes para recobrar las energías perdidas en el entrenamiento. Al inicio, cuando llegó a Seidou, se sorprendió ante el abrumador contenido de la cena, pero con el tiempo, logró adaptarse al menú.

—¡Eijun-kun, por aquí! —Haruichi agitó su mano para que el castaño se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Sawamura sonrió y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba su amigo, el cual estaba acompañado por Kanemaru, Toujou y Furuya. Mostró una cara de disgusto al ver al pitcher oficial, pero este solo lo ignoró, haciendo que el castaño se enfureciera.

—Oye, Bakamura, ¿Qué te dijo el entrenador? —preguntó Kanemaru.

—Que mañana tendré un entrenamiento diferente al de ustedes.

—¿Estas bien con eso? — esta vez en preguntar fue Toujou.

—Claro. Después de todo, Chris-senpai estará a cargo de mí—sonrió, lo cual sorprendió a sus compañeros.

—Eijun-kun, realmente te gusta Chris-senpai—comentó el pelirosa.

El castaño mostró un rostro de confusión, no entendía a lo que Haruichi se refería con _Gustar_.

 **…**

—¡OSH, OSH, OSH! —exclamaba Sawamura.

—¡Cállate! —Kuramochi le dio una patada.

La mañana había comenzado lo más tranquila posible, pero el escándalo del hiperactivo pitcher, sacaba de quicio al resto del equipo. Así que agradecieron el hecho de que el parador en corto lo hubiese callado a base de golpes-ya que era la única manera de callarlo-.

—Hoy estas más ruidoso que de costumbre.

—Eso es porque Chris-senpai entrenará conmigo… Estoy tan entusiasmado que no puedo esperar para verlo pronto. Quiero… Quiero que Chris-senpai vea lo mucho que me he esforzado en este tiempo.

—Yo también estoy entusiasmado por atrapar tus lanzamientos.

—¡Chris-senpai!

A Sawamura le brillaron sus orbes al ver llegar al cátcher.

Por fin tendría una verdadera practica que le hiciera estremecer el cuerpo. Sabía que solo podía experimentarlo con su senpai. Por esa razón, no podía ocultar su alegría por verlo.

Los dos se dirigieron al bullpen, mientras a lo lejos eran observados por Miyuki, quien no estaba de muy buen humor; tanto, que se negó a atrapar los lanzamientos del actual Ace del equipo. Aunque el motivo era porque practicar con Furuya, significaría que también estarían en el bullpen, y era lo que menos quería. No deseaba ver como Takigawa atrapaba los mejores lanzamientos de Sawamura, no deseaba ver como Sawamura mostraba felicidad, no deseaba ver, como el pitcher le era arrebatado.

 **…**

—¡MIYUKI KAZUYA! —el cátcher fue emboscado por los pasillos del instituto. Al oír la escandalosa voz que pronunciaba su nombre, supo que se trataba de Eijun.

—No digas mi nombre completo… Tú… ¿Cuándo entenderás que soy tu senpai y el capitán del equipo?

—Eso no me interesa. Más importante, quiero que después del entrenamiento de esta tarde, atrapes mis lanzamientos.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Miyuki no sabía si Sawamura era cruel inconscientemente. Ya que no se daba cuenta de lo que su petición causaba.

Primero se llenaba de felicidad por entrenar con Chris, eso y que parecía un cachorro embelesado por su amo; pero cuando era abandonado, lo buscaba como una segunda opción, y no sabía el daño que causaba. Pero Miyuki había llegado a su límite, le daría un alto a esas dolorosas acciones.

—Me niego—el cátcher le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

—¡¿Por qué ?!—Sawamura comenzó a seguirlo. No estaba dispuesto a quedarse sin que el cátcher aceptara su petición—Es por Furuya, ¿Verdad?... Ese bastardo.

—Furuya no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que no quiera atrapar tus lanzamientos.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué te niegas?

—Sawamura. Entre Chris-senpai y yo, ¿a quién eliges?

* * *

 _ **Cuanto suspenso. Ya quiero saber lo que responderá Sawamura (yo que soy la escritora aun no lo sé) Veremos que más pasará con estos dos. Además, el resto de personajes tendrán una parte fundamental en esta historia.**_

 _¡Nos leemos la próxima!_


	4. Deterioro de una batería

_Luego de siglos, por fin una nueva actualización, sé que no tengo excusas; pero últimamente no he estado animada para publicar, pero me animé a hacerlo, No sé cuándo vuelva a publicar, así que no les prometo nada, eso sí, la historia la terminaré, aunque me tarde una eternidad._

* * *

.

.

―Oye, oye ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? ―Kuramochi no asimilaba lo que sus ojos captaban.

Seidou realizaba un partido entre los chicos del primer y segundo equipo. Partido donde el quipo oficial estaba perdiendo, el marcador así lo decía; pero había otra cosa que le preocupaba, y eso era la pésima batería de Miyuki y Sawamura. Desde la séptima entrada en la que fue turno del castaño, el equipo contrario logró remontarlos. La batería actual tenía problemas al momento de comunicarse para los siguientes lanzamientos. Miyuki pedía el lanzamiento que creía era conveniente, pero Sawamura se rehusaba.

Al cátcher no le quedó más remedio que pedir tiempo fuera para poder hablar con el pitcher. La verdad es que ya se estaba cansando de la desobediencia de Sawamura, así que le pondría un alto y trataría de obligarlo a lanzar los lanzamientos que él deseaba, y que podrían salvar al equipo. Pero Sawamura no colaboraría, no estaba dispuesto a acatar las órdenes impuestas.

― ¡YA CALLATE! ―gritó Sawamura.

―Bastardo. ¿Cuándo entenderás que soy tu capitán? ― Miyuki sujetó a Sawamura por el cuello de la camisa. Tenía todas las intenciones de hacer que lo respetara. Ya estaba harto de sus insolencias.

Miyuki empujó al pitcher, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, aun así, se las arregló para defenderse y empujar a su superior. Al final, todo acabó en golpes, por lo que fueron separados por sus compañeros.

El ambiente se volvió pesado, nadie se esperaba que la sensacional batería de Seidou comenzara a fragmentarse.

―Miyuki y Sawamura, los espero en la oficina―dijo el entrenador.

 **…**

―Está claro decir que su comportamiento ha sido decepcionante. Sobre todo, el tuyo, Miyuki… Eres el capitán, debes ser consciente de lo que haces o dices, tu eres quien guía al equipo… Y tú, Sawamura, has demostrado que no estás listo para ser un _Ace._

―Todo es culpa de Miyuki-senpai… Siempre me molesta y minimiza mis esfuerzos― Sawamura apretó fuertemente sus puños, la rabia lo carcomía por dentro.

―No me interesa quien tuvo la culpa… Los dos demostraron un comportamiento inapropiado. Es por eso que he decidido suspenderlos de las actividades. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Miyuki?

―Si― Miyuki no pudo oponerse ante la decisión del entrenador.

Kataoka sabía muy bien que suspender a los chicos no era conveniente, aun cuando tenían un partido importante en el cual podían quedar seleccionados para ir al torneo nacional. Pero no podía mostrar un Seidou poco fiable, no podía permitir que los rivales vieran a la peor batería. Así que, durante los próximos partidos usaría a Furuya y Kawakami como respectivos pitcher. Obviamente perdería a un gran cátcher; pero con el actual Miyuki, estaba seguro que el equipo seria eliminado en la primera ronda. Pero informar al equipo de la suspensión de dos de sus mejores jugadores, definitivamente los desconcertaría y se vendrían abajo.

 **…**

― ¿Que creen que suceda con el capitán y Sawamura? ― preguntó Kanemaru.

―No lo sé. Pero, Eijun-kun estaba muy enojado, y Miyuki-senpai mostraba un rostro de dolor― comentó Haruichi.

―Yo solo quiero lanzar―Furuya estaba en su propio mundo. No prestaba atención a lo que ocurría alrededor.

Los chicos de segundo estaban preocupados por el acontecimiento. No se esperaban que la batería tuviese problemas, y eso perjudicaba al equipo. Por otro lado, Kuramochi, era el que más desconcertado se encontraba. No encontraba respuesta ante el problema. Pero estaba seguro que algo grave había sido la causa como para que Miyuki explotara de esa manera. Así que, se encargaría de encontrar la verdad.

Kuramochi se dirigió hacia la oficina del entrenador, y llegó en el momento en que Miyuki salía. Este siguió con su camino, no quiso detenerse; sabía que su amigo trataría de hacerles preguntas molestas respecto a su enfrentamiento con Sawamura. No estaba de ánimos en contestarlas, no quería recordar ese mal momento. Pero el parador en corto, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo hablar.

―Oye, ¿Qué rayos paso entre Sawamura y tú? ―ante la pregunta de su amigo, el cátcher se quedó callado. Al ver que no había respuestas, Kuramochi suspiró―si no me lo dices tú, le sacare la verdad al idiota.

―Sawamura… Él, realmente me odia─ las palabras de Miyuki sonaban con dolor. Era la primera vez que Kuramochi veía esa faceta en su compañero. Definitivamente lo que paso con el pitcher, fue un golpe duro, y si no lo trataban, perjudicaría al equipo.

―Miyuki.

―Kuramochi, necesito estar solo―pidió Miyuki.

―Como quieras.

El cátcher se dirigió a su habitación. Al llegar, lo primero que hiso fue recostarse en la cama, quitó sus lentes y frotó levemente sus ojos. Un suspiro abandonaba su cuerpo, mientras venía a su memoria las imágenes que sucedieron en el entrenamiento. Sabía que se había pasado con Sawamura; pero no podía evitarlo. Después de todo, el pitcher era el culpable de todo.

 **…**

― _Entre Chris-senpai y yo, ¿a quién eliges? ―Miyuki se sentía estúpido por haber hecho esa pregunta. No sabía que haría si la respuesta le rompiera el corazón. Pero ahí estaba, esperando su sentencia de muerte._

― _¿A quién elijo?... Es obvio que prefiero a Chris-senpai―fue la inocente respuesta; pero lo suficientemente dolorosa para herir a Miyuki._

 _Tal vez Sawamura no sabía el peso de sus palabras. No tenía idea de lo que la pregunta de Miyuki significaba. Era claro que el pitcher diría que prefiere a Chris, después de todo era un cátcher que siempre cuidaba de él; caso contrario con Miyuki, quien siempre lo molestaba_

 **…**

─ ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando al preguntarle algo tan estúpido?... _Sawamura, ¿Por qué un idiota como tu puede hacer de mi un desastre?_

Miyuki tenía mucho en que reflexionar; no podía seguir con esa actitud y ocasionar problemas al equipo, era el capitán, todos confiaban en él, así que no podía decepcionarlos, porque lo que más anhelaba, era poder ir al _Summer Kōshien_ con el equipo; pero para lograrlo, tal vez era necesario de hacer un doloroso sacrificio.

Renunciar a sus sentimientos por Sawamura.

* * *

.

.

 _ **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado. Como les dije al inicio, no sé cuándo publicaré el siguiente capítulo. Trataré de no tardarme mucho. Aún falta mucho para esta historia-creo-tal vez unos cinco capítulos, falta ver alguna interacción entre Chris y Miyuki, eso, y que conozcamos lo que realmente siente Sawamura por Chris-senpai.**_

 _ **Dato curioso: Existía la posibilidad de que este capítulo no se publicara hoy ni nunca, incluso que mis demás historias quedaran inconclusas, ya que esta cuenta se perdería (Ya saben, estaba inactiva y había perdido tanto el correo como la contraseña con la que tengo acceso a la cuenta).**_

 _¡Nos leemos la próxima!_


End file.
